Sweet Treat
|Mane = (headband) |Coat = |Cutie Mark = Cupcake with a pink icing and blue wrap with yellow stripes |Owner = Pinkgirl234 |Name = Sweet Treat |Occupation = Canterlot Castle Servant (formerly) Leader of the Harmony Agency |Nicknames = Bitter Treat Agent Pinkgirl234 |Relatives = Paper Work (mother)}} :"Good will prevail. Evil will fail." :— Sweet Treat Sweet Treat is a female unicorn who is current organization leader in Ponyville. Originally a Canterlot servant after she transferred to Ponyville, she earned leadership from the Equestrian princesses after saving them and a stallion from getting poisoned during a dinner. Development and Design Sweet Treat is a pink unicorn with a light red mane and tail, and round pink eyes. She also wears a blue headband. Her cutie mark is a cupcake that tells that she got it after she has been eating delicious desserts for some time. This is also hence by her name. Sweet Treat was designed in Pony Creator. History A New Home Sweet Treat first resided in the town of Fillydelphia. But she decided to live somewhere else due to desire to see other things. So she packed up her things and left the town. However, she didn't know where she would live nor where she would go. One day, while she was walking in the Everfree Forest, supernatural moving vines appeared out of nowhere. She dodged their every attempt to grab her, until a vine caught her hind leg. As more vines coiled around her body, they started to drag her towards a hole. Sweet Treat cried and screamed for help, but no one else was there. Before they even succeed in gobbling her, the dragging stopped. She was frightened once more when a shadow was coming closer to her. But instead, it was a brown stallion who was cutting off the vines that was pulling her and coiled around her. She wriggled herself free. The stallion told her that the Everfree Forest is not safe for a mare to just roam around. Sweet apologized and said she would be more careful but the stallion said it's alright and she was lucky he saved her, lest the vines completely gobbled her. He suggested for her to go home but Sweet Treat replied that she has no home and had to live somehwere else. Seeing her wagon, the brown stallion decided to take her to a place where she can live. After a while, they were out of the Everfree Forest. The stallion lead her to a village called Ponyville, much to Sweet Treat's amusement. The stallion told her that he will take her to a non - rented house where she can reside. Sweet Treat asked him if he is a town official, to which replied yes and said his name is Copper Plume. Copper took Sweet Treat to the house where she can stay. She spent the whole time arranging and organizing all her things. One day, a mailpony dropped by the house to give her a letter written by a pony named Pinkie Pie. Sweet Treat opened the letter to find out she was invited to a welcome party prepared for her at the Sugarcube Corner and was told to arrive at 6:30 PM. At exactly 6:30 PM, Sweet Treat arrived at the Sugarcube Corner to be welcomed by the other ponies, especially Copper Plume and Pinkie Pie--who is hosting the party. While she had fun, she realized she was finally in a place that she can call home: Ponyville. A Job At The Canterlot Castle :"Please, miss. I don't like trouble." :—Sweet Treat to Glam Flower when she was taunted. After a few days of staying in Ponyville, she found work at the Canterlot Castle as one of the official servants of Princess Celestia. At her first day of work, a mare named Glam Flower insults her by calling her "Bitter Treat" and claims to be a better follower than her at the moment they met. Luckily, another mare named Intelli Math stood up for Sweet Treat and told Glam to leave Sweet Treat alone. Thus, a friendship quickly formed between Sweet Treat and Intelli Math. As the weeks passed by, Sweet Treat followed every Princess Celestia's orders. Glam Flower still bothered Sweet Treat and acted superior to her. Sweet Treat spent friendly time with Intelli Math. Rise to Leadership It was Sweet Treat's fifth month of her servitude to Celestia. One day, while dinner was being prepared in the dinner hall, Sweet Treat spotted Glam Flower placing drops of green liquid on a few food. Sweet Treat was about to pass her thinking it was a seasoning that will make the food taste better, but upon looking carefully, the "seasoning" was actually a small bottle of poison. Sweet Treat immediately confronted Glam Flower and tried to snatch the poison away from her, but Glam flew out of the way. Sweet Treat then told her she would tell her to Princess Celestia. Before Sweet Treat could even do, Glam mocked that no one will believe her because she doesn't have the evidence. Embarassed, Sweet Treat just watched Glam Flower passed her before the pegaus flipped her tail at Sweet Treat's face. In panic, Sweet Treat ran from the dining area to find Intelli. The pink unicorn found her best friend working alone in the kitchen. When Sweet Treat told Intelli about Glam's plan to poison the Equestrian princesses, Intelli immediately believed her, stating that she saw Glam holding a small green bottle a while ago that she first thought was a special seasoning for the food. Worried about what will happen to the princesses, Sweet Treat asked Intelli what are they going to do, to which Intelli replied that they will come up with a plan to get Glam caught. Later that evening, dinner was ready. Sweet Treat helped to place dishes on the table. By the time dinner was set, Princess Celestia and Princess Luna entered the dining hall and took their seats. Sweet Treat watched anxiously as she feared for the lives of the princesses. However, Intelli approached her and whispered the plan to her friend, telling that she has to declare that some of the food are poisoned and point all the blame to Glam Flower, to which Intelli will grab the poison bottle out of Glam's servant dress (which Intelli secretly slipped) and hold it out to everyone. Just then, Copper Plume entered the dining hall, surprising Sweet Treat and grew worried. As the princesses and Copper were about to eat, Sweet Treat finally carried out the plan, with Intelli's help. Thus, Glam Flower was found guilty and the princesses and the administrator had her sent away to jail. Everyone in the dining hall turned to Sweet Treat and thanked her for saving the princesses and the administrator. Princess Celestia then decided to give her a reward: to become an organization leader. Gallery Category:Pony Category:Female Category:Mare Category:Unicorn Category:Leader Category:WIP